In a wireless networking device that has multiple network transceivers, such as a MIMO WiMAX transceiver and a MIMO WiFi transceiver, there can be a large number of antennas. Each antenna consumes valuable space. Exemplary multiple transceiver devices include a removable universal serial bus (USB) network dongle, a removable personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) network card, an internal network card for a computer, and a network interface device that is made part of a portable device, such as a mobile telephone.